1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic armature winding equipment and more particularly to a transfer mechanism associated with the winding equipment for gripping unwound armature forms presented by a supply pallet for later transfer to a winding machine which simultaneously winds armatures, and for then returning the wound armatures to the supply pallet at the same time the unwound forms which were gripped during the aforesaid winding are advanced to the winding machine.
3. Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been developed over the years for transferring armature forms and the like from supply stations to winding stations. A difficulty heretofore encountered resides in undesirable winding machine delays occasioned by the machine first awaiting removal of wound armatures and then continuing to await the receipt of new armature forms to be wound.